


Scholarship

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span>A Beef Haus AU</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span>PettiFours - Fresh Tomatoes</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Title: Scholarship</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Author: cheshirejin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Fandom: Hetalia</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Wordcount: 509</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rating: T</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pairing(s): Romano Italy/ Spain</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Genre: general</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Warning(s): none</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Trope: fake charity</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scholarship

 

In the stuffy back office at the PettiFours Bistro, François looked over the books, scratching the fashionable stubble on his chin as he added up receipts. He hummed happily as he looked over the income and expense forms for the week.  Business had been good lately and he was working late, well into the next shift, while finishing the paperwork.  
  
Antonio walked in and smiled, “ _Hola_ , how are things doing this week?” he asked.  
  
“We’re doing well, business is booming, and food costs have held pretty even now that we got rid of Mr. ‘ _Pour a pitcher of beer for the beer batter, pour a pitcher of beer for myself_ ’. Our outgoing expenses are a whole lot improved since your little boyfriend graduated and we aren’t sending money to that fancy culinary school each term in the name of that fake scholarship you set up for him as well.”  
  
“Shhhh, don’t say that out loud when he is here, if he ever hears about that he would hate me forever,” Antonio shushed him, quietly closing the office door behind him.  
  
François sighed “While I am pretty sure he would be pissed off, I doubt he would hate you forever. You could always stop trying to make his life so easy from the shadows and you wouldn’t have to worry so much about getting caught,” François suggested, “or you could tell him how you feel about him and maybe he would accept your help without a fight?”  
  
“Easy? He has had it anything but that, and you know it,” Antonio said sadly. “Besides, I can’t tell him about my feelings, I am so much older than he is, he would think I am some sort of a creep.”  
  
“Well, when you were totally gone over him in High School, with the age differences then, you were a bit of a creep, my friend. I totally understand why you couldn’t pursue the romantic relationship you wanted to back then, it would have most likely landed you in jail if you had, but now he’s twenty three and you’re twenty nine.  It isn’t actually that big of a deal anymore.”  
  
“You really think so? But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”  
  
“That would suck, but sometimes life sucks, and sometimes it is beautiful, and sometimes it is beautiful and there is also some sucking involved, that’s when life is really, really good,” François finished with an exaggerated waggle of the eyebrows and a wink.  
  
“You’ve given me a lot to think about, amigo.” Antonio smiled. “Maybe I’ll tell him how I feel, someday, and I have to admit that last part about the sucking sounds _muy bueno_ to me right now. I’ll probably be thinking it over in the shower tonight and in bed and, well, to make it through my shift probably the bathroom in a few minutes here.. thanks a lot,” he said, lightly smacking François on the back of the head before leaving the office.  
  
“Any time, Antonio, anything for a friend,” François called after him, laughing.  
  



End file.
